Because of Birthdays
by President Snow
Summary: You could say that it was because of birthdays that they both grew up like they did.


It was Isabel's birthday today.

The six year old girl sat up straight at the lunch table, making sure to use the right cutlery for each dish and sit with the right posture. After every bite, she dabbed at her mouth with her napkin and whenever she felt like gulping down water, she took a sip instead. Her mother gave her a stiff nod of approval when she met her eye, and the girl beamed with pride.

The end of her mother's ruby red lips turned down to form a frown and her reluctantly approving expression was replaced with one of displeasure. Isabel visibly deflated, masking her face into a neutral expression, so that she would be met with her mother's consent again.

But her mother did not glance at her even once for the rest of lunch.

* * *

><p>"It is your little girl's birthday today, is it not?" The asker seemed to think that they knew something the answerer did not.<p>

"Perhaps."

The asker was right.

Outside, the little girl trudged back miserably to her room.

* * *

><p>Natalie walked on the wooden floors of the third level of the Kabra Mansion, her bare feet numbing from the cold by the second. Her eyes passed over the many doors, until she heard a voice. Curious, she pressed her ear on the door of the room of which the sound was coming from.<p>

"…It's your birthday tomorrow."

"I know."

A sigh was heard, followed by, "Still hate them?"

"Birthdays haven't done anything for me."

Natalie didn't care to hear what was after that, quickly walking off, taking care to make sure her feet didn't drop heavily and make too much noise.

* * *

><p>Isabel despised her birthday.<p>

What for did she need to celebrate the day she was born? The day she became successful would be more appropriate. Isabel didn't like the fascinated, disgustingly happy and carefree character that was once her, at all. Back then, she had been so easy to entertain, so eager to please as a follower, and so innocent.

Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth was a foolish, pathetic, little rag doll compared to the powerful and demanding Isabel Kabra.

* * *

><p>"How old are you this year, Madam?" He dared to ask.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"I merely asked for your age-"

He got fired the next day.

* * *

><p>In Isabel's opinion, which she obviously thought was the one that mattered the most, there was nothing special about a birthday. She didn't need anyone to buy presents for her- what was the point when she could afford everything, and only she knew what she wanted?<p>

And there was nothing good about aging.

Nothing at all.

* * *

><p>"Ian!" Natalie exclaimed breathlessly as she opened the door to his room.<p>

"What do you want?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the old, thickly bounded book he was reading.

"It is mother's birthday tomorrow, did you know?"

Ian looked up, a glimmer of interest in his eyes, "Is it? I never knew."

"Yes, well," Natalie said, "shouldn't we do something?"

"Are you serious? Mother would never want anything we could give."

This only made seven year old Natalie more determined to prove him wrong.

* * *

><p>She made a card.<p>

Natalie was young, naïve and sweet then (it's possible, I promise), and unexposed to the deception and deceitfulness in the world.

She presented it to her mother with a bright smile.

Isabel regarded it with displeasure, masked carefully with interest. "What's this?"

"Your birthday card!" was the chirpy reply.

"Oh...how did you know?" The smile was forced. Even Natalie could sense the superficiality.

"Oh, I found out from Ian." _A __lie __won__'__t __hurt_, she thought.

"Thank you, Natalie."

A part of Natalie felt disappointed by the lack of response, instead of proud that her mother thanked her.

* * *

><p>Natalie crept into her mother's study –just to check– to see if the card was there.<p>

It was, and a sense of victory filled her whole.

* * *

><p>Isabel grew up to hate her birthday. After all, what was the point of an occasion no one remembered?<p>

Natalie's cheerful demeanor disappeared the very next day, when she found the card ripped into tiny shreds and stuffed into the bin in Isabel's study.

You could say that it was because of birthdays that they both grew up like they did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I've actually had this lying around for a while, and today is 11/11, so I figured, why not? :D Kudos to my beta, dancing among daises, a.k.a, Drew. Send her lots of love, shower her with it. :D**

**I would like to dedicate this to Kaye Nightshade, my lovely twinnie on The Madrigals. :D It was her birthday almost a month ago, so happy belated birthday, Kayester! Hope you don't mind the lateness on this. ^_^; /shot**

**CC much appreciated, lovelies. :D**

**~Snow**


End file.
